


Rubeus Hagrid and the Cerberus

by Sheogorath



Category: Harry Potter - J.K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Slash, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheogorath/pseuds/Sheogorath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Hagrid was so lonely he developed a 'relationship' with one of the few creatures large enough to <i>fulfil</i> him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubeus Hagrid and the Cerberus

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of my wondering exactly _why_ Hagrid 'just so happened' to have a cerberus with which to help guard the philosopher's stone, or if he had been obtained for a different purpose entirely. Of lesser things have such perversions been born!  
>  Note: The warning for non-con is because Fluffy cannot legally give consent.

Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, had a secret. Furthermore, it was a secret that no one would have believed if he had told them, so he never wasted his breath. The secret was this; a person didn't always need music to keep Fluffy, his cerberus, calm. No, all one required was knowledge of what to offer the gigantic three-headed dog that would help guard the Philosopher's Stone in the not-too-distant future. Oh, and sufficient space, physiologically speaking. It is this secret that is the subject of my story.

✱   ✱   ✱

On the night of the twenty-ninth of July, the day before he was to set off to meet Harry Potter, Hagrid left the warmth of his hut and went over to Fluffy's huge kennel, saying, "Now, Fluffy, yeh know I'll miss yeh, but the headmaster says I'm the on'y one who can do this task. Great man, Dumbledore."

All the time he was speaking, Hagrid was scratching between three pairs of humongous dog's ears and under the massive belly in turn, then he stopped, got undressed, and smeared the entire contents of a jar of Sunpat Smooth on his perineum and around his anus. Then he got on all fours with his butt facing the mythical creature and said, "Come on then, Fluffy. Get yer treat!"

Instantly, three tongues were working around Hagrid's groin, licking up every trace of the nutty goodness, sometimes slipping past the ring of muscle that guarded Hagrid's entrance, then once all the peanut butter was gone, Fluffy jumped up onto the half-giant's back, his forepaws gripping the other's waist and the pointed end of his penis jabbing Hagrid's buttocks until it hit the mark and slid in to the hilt in one go, causing Hagrid to give a shudder as he realised he could feel the dog's sheath against his arsehole. The moment he was inside his mate, Fluffy immediately began to thrust rapidly to make sure he was all the way in, then his knot swelled to tie them together.

As soon as he felt the bulge inside his anal passage start to grow, Hagrid shoved himself backwards each time the cerberus shoved forwards until the knot was in just the right place, then he squeezed and relaxed his rectal muscles to encourage Fluffy to fill him to his utmost. Once that was done, he let the pulses of the dog's fluids hit his prostate over and over as they squirted deeper within him, then he came messily without having once touched himself.

It wasn't until Hagrid had come another two times that Fluffy finally stepped off and turned so he was tail to arse with his non-canine partner, and he had him coming dryly and painfully by the time he finished about two hours after he'd started. His knot finally shrank sufficiently that he was able to pull it free with a slurping pop, then he cleaned his partner and himself with more licking.

"Oh, who's Daddy's good boy then? Fluffy is! Yes, yeh are! Daddy thanks his good boy very much," Hagrid said, making a fuss of Fluffy now that he was fully dressed again.

The cerberus couldn't care less _what_ the half-giant was saying. All he knew was that his bitch had put out after giving him a delicious treat.

As Hagrid entered his hut, he was slightly worried. Usually when Fluffy pulled out, a gush of canine semen followed him, but this time there had only been a trickle which had quickly stopped.

✱   ✱   ✱

A few weeks after Hagrid had given Fluffy into the headmaster's service, he spent a period where every day, he would throw up around the same time in the afternoon, and this sickness was sometimes triggered by certain smells. It soon stopped, however, so he no longer worried about it. That is, until the day that Dumbledore insisted the groundskeeper see Madame Pomfrey about his rapidly expanding waistline, and Hagrid was forced to explain to the school mediwitch that he just didn't know any other wizards that intimately.

**Author's Note:**

> Copyright © 2013 Romersa's Protégé. Individuals and groups are free to copy and share this work for all purposes except large scale distribution, subject to credit being given and any derivatives being released under the same or a similar licence. All other rights reserved.


End file.
